


Always Best Friends

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: All My Teen Wolf Ships Meme [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Coda, Episode: s03e07 Currents, Gen, M/M, sorta pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny would like to know what the hell is happening, just once. He doesn't get any answers, but he does get his best friend back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to list all my Teen Wolf ships, and [this meme](http://shiny-glor-chan.tumblr.com/tagged/all-my-teen-wolf-ships-meme) was born. And it was coincidentally my 5000th post, so why the hell not. Then this series was born.
> 
> Ship #74: Danny Mahaelani/Jackson Whittemore

Danny wakes up groggy. He's not sure how long he's been asleep, but he swears Stiles went through his bag. He turns his head to and tries to see if his bag's been disturbed only to find a pair of familiar blue eyes staring at him from the hospital chair. Danny startles when he notices whose in the room with him.

“Jackson!” he exclaims then winces.

“Don't move, dumbass,” Jackson grumbles as he carefully pushes Danny to lay back down. 

Danny chuckles as he rolls his eyes. “I thought you were in London.”

“I was,” he replies with a smirk. “Private jet.”

“And your parents let you?” Danny questions suspiciously.

Jackson shrugs. “I may have needed to be here for something I was putting off,” he admits. “I did leave once I heard you were in the hospital.”

“My hero,” Danny mutters fondly. “What time is it? I...uh...”

“Wondering where your boyfriend is?” Jackson asks smugly.

“Oh god, you gossip queen,” Danny says exasperatedly. “Who do you pay to keep you in the know of the Beacon Hills gossip?”

Jackson grins widely. “Greenberg,” he says easily. “No one notices him, and he was cheap.”

Danny shakes his head. “You're really unbelievable sometimes.”

“That's why you like me,” Jackson says confidently. “Now, move over. I brought you stuff from London you need to open.”

“I won't turn down presents,” Danny concedes as he shifts to make room on the bed for Jackson.

With a grin, Jackson climbs onto the bed with his new, European satchel, and they go through the contents together, just enjoying each other's company.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [my tumblr](http://shiny-glor-chan.tumblr.com/).


End file.
